


What kind of words are those?

by BurrnedUp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is scared, First Words, M/M, Soulmate AU, Thomas is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp
Summary: Those words were too familiar to forget.911 what is your emergency?





	What kind of words are those?

911 what is your emergency?

 

The words stuck in his brain.  The first words he'd hear from his soulmate.  That was a problem because Aaron had called 911 so many times.

 

When his house set on fire.

 

When his sister ran away.

 

When he was beaten half to death.

 

When his uncle found out he was trans.

 

Now dealing with his friends John, Alex, and Hercules he'd called countless times.  They got into too many fights for they're own good.

 

He had never found one that had the phrase he answered with.  That didn't matter though. He was still in law school trying to figure out life he didn't need a soulmate.  That didn't stop him from wanting one.

 

Though many people live without ever finding a soulmate like his friend, Thomas.  He had a mark one day and it disappeared the next.  That's what he had always told them.  He's pretty sure Thomas likes him because Thomas is so easily flustered in front of him.  Thomas was actually really shy. Though Alexander seemed to be able to pull a sassy attitude out if Thomas, somehow.  

 

Alex and Thomas hated that Aaron was friends with both groups but Herc, John, and James couldn't care less if he hung out with both groups.

 

They maybe rivals sometimes but sometimes they actually had a civil conversation.  It was moments like those that let James and Aaron relax.

 

Right now he was going to the bar, Alex and him frequented. They were meeting a new transfer kid from France.  He had a really long name, one that Aaron couldn't remember.  They wanted Aaron to help translate, as Aaron knew six languages, but from what he knew the kid was pretty fluent in English.  He was also meeting Thomas after at the bar so they could study together. Though most of their study time ended up in chatting.

 

He walked into the bar and spotted Alexander right away.  He was listening to the french man. WOW. He was listening.  Alexander Hamilton was actually listening. Aaron went over to the bartender and ordered a drink. He contemplated meeting him causally or properly.  He looked back over to the french transfer and looked him up and down.  He wouldn't lie the man was hot.  He was tall, with hair pulled up into a bun, and he had slight curves that really compliment his body.  Aaron received his drink and quickly made his way over there. He only caugt the very end of the story or coversation, he didn't know.

 

"-911 what is your emergency?" The french transfer finished. The guys started laughing at what must have been a joke. Aaron stopped in his tracks.  Was this him? The man he'd been waiting for.  There had been so many people it could have been, but could this be where he meets his soulmate.

 

Before he could do anything Hamilton noticed him," Hey Aaron, this is Marie-um. Lafayette."

 

The man, Lafayette, glared at him. Then looked back at Aaron, " Marie-Joseph Pual Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette at your service." 

 

Aaron looked back, he had to think of something that couldn't be thought of by anyone else.

 

But nothing came to mind so he said, "Sorry if this comes off as rude but may I see your soulmate."

 

The man's eyes widen, and he just stared at him.  Aaron stared backbknowing they had found each other. The silence was getting akward for the others at the table.  The two were just staring at each other.  It was getting even more intense by the second.

 

Alex couldn't take it anymore," Do you guys know each other from somewhere? Or?" He trailed he wasn't really sure what else to say.

 

It seemed to snap both of them into reality.

 

"I must say, I thought my soulmate was going to be a dispatcher. As my first words are 911 what is your emergency?" Aaron said. Wait soulmate.

 

"Ah yes. I didn't know anything except I must be meeting him soon as I have met Alex.  Are you sure you can handle me?" Before John, Alex, or Herc even caught on Aaron's and Lafayette's lips crashed together.

 

They only separated for air. 

 

"What's your name?" Lafayette asked, breathless.

 

"Aaron Burr," he breathed out.

 

"I like your name."

 

"Well I love yours," and they started kissing again.

 

Little did they know eyes were boring in the back of they're head.  Thomas had turned a shade of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know.  
> I'ma add more and change it later I think I could do a better story


End file.
